


Valentine’s Day Sucks

by Trans_nik_sion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_nik_sion/pseuds/Trans_nik_sion
Summary: Draco Malfoy is not having a very good Valentine's Day; the office is too loud, the place reeks of roses, and everyone is getting gift after gift except for him. It's not like he really expected his 'NOT-boyfriend-secret-casual-sex-partner-maybe' to get him anything, and he definitely doesn't expect to receive it any place so public as a professional office space. Draco just wants this ridiculous day to be over, please and thank you. But when has anything involving Potter ever gone the way Draco expects?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 428





	Valentine’s Day Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/gifts).



> This is my first time sharing any of my written work online and my first time writing smut, so please keep all your constructive criticisms to yourself as my fragile heart probably can't take it. I also didn't have a Beta for this as I was rushing to finish, but I tried to proofread it like three times so hopefully it's mostly legible. Enjoy ;)

**Valentine’s Day ~~Sucks~~**

Part 1

Draco grit his teeth as another wave of ooohs and ahhhs sounded across the small collection of cubicles. He tried to ignore the outbreak of distinctly feminine chatter and focus on the report he was currently writing. After reading the same paragraph three times, he was finally able to get back into the flow of things. He was halfway through drafting his next sentence when a loud bang followed by assorted squeals and giggles broke out, and he couldn’t help but sneak a peek.

Longbottom was currently surrounded by a cloud of glittering pink smoke that smelled strongly of roses, and there on his desk was a humongous box of chocolates. Draco sighed, he was more than ready for this Valentine’s Day nonsense to be over with. It was bad enough hearing all the witches in his department cooing like a pack of wild doves each time one of them received a flower delivery, which of course was every few minutes. But to make matters worse, this year the wizards seemed to be getting just as many gifts thanks the Wheezes new ad campaign which insisted that witches must also get soppy romantic trinkets for their gents.

Draco would have admired such a brilliant marketing strategy, that had surely doubled their profits this year, if it didn’t cause him to have double the annoyance at the same time. While the witches gifts were more traditional and quiet; flowers, chocolate, jewelry. The men’s gifts were far sillier; singing heat shaped telegrams that burst into miniature fireworks at the end of their song, stuffed bears that did cartwheels across desks before exploding into a shower of confetti, and large boxes like Longbottom’s that went off like a bomb, leaving behind chocolates once the smoke had cleared.

Of course it didn’t help matters that Draco knew he wouldn’t be receiving anything this year. It wasn’t that he was alone, at least not technically. He had been seeing, or at least sleeping with, Harry-savior-of-the-whole-fucking-wizarding-world Potter, for just over 4 months. Not that it counted though, probably. They had never discussed whether or not what they were doing was exclusive. For Draco it was, and he was fairly certain it was for Harry as well, seeing how he barely had any free-time as Deputy Head Auror and all. But a lack of time to see other people, and actually wanting to date someone were two very different things.

Case in point was the Mountain of gifts that Draco could see steadily growing in the office across the room filled with their cubicles. Witches and wizards from all over the world sent Harry gifts each holiday, but this one always seemed to be the worst. Two curse breakers were currently stationed in the room sorting, screening, and vanishing questionable gifts, while Harry himself was still out meeting with the muggle liaison of Interpol for some reason or another. He wasn’t due to return until Monday, and by then his office would be clear once again.

The safe candy was set aside to be distributed to various departments in the ministry, particularly those inconvenienced the most by this whole fiasco; the mailroom, the janitors union, the curse breakers, and of course the aurors. All of the mail was piled neatly for his secretary to review. The majority of it would be vanished of course, but a few of the most polite ones would be answered eventually.

In fact, now that Draco thought about it, his willingness to always be available to Harry no matter how last minute or weird the hour was, in order to be able to _see_ Harry in between his many meetings and trips abroad might be the _only_ reason Harry even bothered with him at all. It was that thought, paired with the reminder that so far whatever ‘this’ was between them had remained a carefully guarded secret from even their closest friends, that caused a sharp clenching pain inside his gut. Draco determinedly pushed all thoughts of the idiot-who-lived far from his mind and tried once again to focus on work.

By lunchtime, the continuous loud bangs and rose scented smoke that accompanied them, had the beginnings of a migraine forming behind Draco’s eyes. He decided to escape the ministry for a bit and get some fresh air at the cafe across the street. He had just finished, and stood up to don his coat when a shadow appeared across his desk. He looked up into the sneering faces of Zacharias Smith, his well-endowed girlfriend, and a couple of brand new trainees whose names he didn’t care to remember.

"I was just about to head to lunch Smith so whatever it is you need will have to wait till after I return,” Draco kept his most impassive face in place, but his voice was firm. He knew the only thing Smith wanted was to start trouble and he wasn’t in the mood for any of it.

Smith smirked, “I just wanted to ask you where your Valentine’s Day gift was," he asked with a faux sweet voice.

That threw Draco for a loop for a minute, “What are you talking about?"

Smith and his group immediately started laughing, Draco wasn’t sure what the hell they found so funny or why on earth they were asking him about Valentine’s gifts of all things.

Smith’s smile had only gotten wider, “Well _Malfoy_ , he emphasized, maybe it has escaped your notice, but you’re the _only_ person in the _entire_ department, possibly even the entire _ministry_ who hasn’t received even _one_ measly card.”

Draco could feel his heart rate picking up, but he hadn’t lived with _old-moldyfarts_ for nothing, and was able to keep his face blank and posture relaxed. Smith was just getting warmed up though, pointing out how ‘of course’ they shouldn’t be so surprised that he hadn’t received anything, since he was death eater scum and all. 

By this point they were attracting the attention of the rest of the office. Draco could see out of the corner of his eye that Granger was heading their direction, but Draco would rather die than have someone he once allowed to be tortured in his house defend him from a spineless git like Smith.

Draco carefully rolled his eyes and shook his head at Smith, “is that really the best you could come up with today Zachary?” Because he _knew_ how much Smith hated people using the shorter form of his name, "you must be having just such a fulfilling Valentine’s Day yourself if you would rather spend all your time talking to _me_ than your _girlfriend,_ what are you 12?” He then swept out of the office before Smith could reply or Granger could reach them.

He was waiting down the hall for the lift when a fierce grip grabbed his arm and spun him around. It was Smith’s girlfriend, and Draco was fairly shocked to be manhandled by her. She, unlike her slimy boyfriend, had always seemed like a genuinely nice person. However her face right now was twisted in fury.

"No one will _ever_ love you," she spat. "You can look down on us all you want, but in the end you will be a bitter old man and die _alone_. You don’t even have any _friends_!” She spun on her heel and left then.

Draco was left reeling in the hallway, his vision swimming a bit and his breathing a bit too fast and shallow. As the room came back into focus he locked eyes with Granger. Of course she had followed him out into the hall, of course she’d probably seen the whole thing. Fuck. The lift chimed and Draco stumbled back into in, jamming the door close button to stop her from pursuing him any further. He knew that look, that look of pity, and it made him sick to his stomach.

Draco ended up skipping lunch, he walked aimlessly around the nearest park until his face and fingers were numb with cold despite his gloves and warming charms. The words, “no one will ever love you,” played on endless repeat in his head as he fought to direct his thoughts toward anything else. He didn’t know why he let their words get to him like that, he didn’t give a shit what Smith or his girlfriend thought.

But the words had cut him to the bone, mainly because it was a very real fear he had held onto since the end of the war. His friends had all fled the country after the trials, some even before, and his dating life had been pretty nonexistent for the last 6 years. Nothing they had said was technically wrong. The men Draco had been with were ok with fucking him as long as no one ever found out. He just wasn’t the type of person anyone could ever take home to meet their parents.

And Draco had been ok with that, or so he thought. Relationships were just messy, unnecessary. Until Harry. Harry was the first man Draco had ever been with who took him to dinner, (at muggle restaurants), who always spent the night, who held him after sex, who made breakfast for him the morning after. Harry made him watch muggle films on his couch while giving him neck rubs or foot rubs and always made sure he had Draco’s favorite tea on hand. By the second month Draco had begun to think that maybe, just maybe they were something more than just sex.

But then one day they had been interrupted mid-foreplay by one of Harry’s friends visiting unannounced, and Harry had quickly shoved Draco into the closet and told him to be quiet. Draco had died a little inside that day. It was an unspoken agreement after that. Draco was a secret, a dirty little secret, just like always.

Draco returned to the office a few minutes late, half frozen and despondent, but as always he didn’t let any of it show on his face. He had considered skiving off the rest of the day, but wouldn’t give Smith the satisfaction of knowing he’d gotten under his skin.

He buried himself in his work and carefully ignored any whispers or glances he felt come his way, but he was still attuned enough to the atmosphere of the room to notice as everyone was wrapping up their tasks at the end of the day and loudly discussing their romantic plans for the evening, when a ripple of silence suddenly overtook the room. It was so quiet and still that Draco looked up, wondering if everyone had somehow been stupefied simultaneously.

His jaw dropped as his eyes met green. Harry was standing just in front of his desk looking so very fit in his deputy head uniform. His brass buttons shining, his hair tousled just right, his brilliant eyes unobstructed since he’d finally ditched his horrid specs long ago. He was holding a garment bag in one hand and the biggest bouquet of long stemmed roses in the other. They were wrapped in white silk with a dark red bow, each petal had gold filigree on the edges.

"Are you ready to go darling?” He asked with a warm and inviting face, a fair bit of mischief in his eyes.

Draco, who had no idea what was going on, but was pretty sure he must have passed out from all the fumes and was dreaming just nodded.

Harry smiled brightly and laid the garment bag over Draco’s desk. "Well that’s good," Harry said, handing the roses to Draco, who took them dazedly, "Hermione told me you were too busy to pick up your suit today, so I went ahead and got it for you. We don’t have much time until the Portkey to Paris leaves so we’ll need to hurry home and change. I don’t think _Le Cinq_ will let us in without the formal wear.

Draco who had decided he was definitely dreaming, simply nodded again and stood. Harry wasted no time walking around the desk to meet him. He placed a chaste, but lingering kiss on his lips, grabbed the bag and steered Draco toward the door with a warm hand on the small of his back.

The entire trek to the doors no one moved, Draco wasn’t sure any of them were even breathing. He wasn’t sure he was even breathing. Harry had just publicly outed them. Every face in the room was stricken with shock, except for Hermione who smiled at them both and Ron who gave him a curt nod. Draco realized neither of them were surprised. They know, he thought, oh gods they already know. He looked at Harry again and Harry gave him another dazzling smile and kiss on the cheek.

As soon as they were outside the doors a cacophony of noise sounded behind them and Harry turned to wink at Draco, but instead of heading toward the lifts, he simply wrapped his arm more firmly around Draco’s waist and apparated them on the spot.

Part 2

Draco was still dizzy when they landed, but even he could tell they weren’t in either of their bedrooms. The room was bright and lavish, with a large balcony window overlooking the Parisian skyline, and an even larger bed dominating the opposite side of the room.

"Harry,” he croaked, before clearing his throat, “Did you just apparate us to France?”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Portkeys make me feel sick," he shrugged, "and I want to enjoy my evening with you."

Draco threw his hands up, “bloody gryffindors,” he muttered, "rather risk death and dismemberment than a little nausea."

Harry just grinned, “It wasn’t _that_ far."

Draco chose to ignore that and instead looked around the room. “Where are we?”

"The Four Seasons Hotel, the restaurant is downstairs so I thought why not book a room and make a weekend of it, we rarely get to spend much time together.” Harry smiled at him again, but Draco just stared.

"Did Hermione put you up to this?” he blurted and then cringed, he hadn’t met to actually ask that.

Harry cocked his head to the side, “what do you-“

But Draco cut him off, “I won’t be pitied Potter, so if this is some kind of charity date or you trying to play hero again you can just fuck right off!”

Harry looked confused for a second, but then his expression morphed into disbelief, and finally anger. "Why yes Draco, you’ve caught me. I called in three favors and payed an exorbitant amount of money in order to get these reservations _two_ _months_ ago, when they were already booked out over a _year_ in advance, just so I could pity you.”

He turned and began roughly undoing the buttons on his Auror robes. "I also had a very awkward conversation with your mother around that same time so that I could pick up one of your nice suits and place an order with Armani to make absolutely _sure_ my suit would complement yours, because I know how important details are to you, and I _have_ to get each one right when I’m _playing hero_ because-" but he was cut off at that point by Draco placing a hand over his mouth.

Harry was shocked to see the emotion on Draco’s eyes, his usually stoic face for once completely unguarded.

"You planned this two months ago?” He asked hoarsely, “but why?"

Harry’s face softened at once, “because I love you, you idiot, and I know this kind of stuff is important when your dating a posh git like yourself.”

Draco let out a slightly hysterical laugh before clamping his hands over his own mouth. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or scream. He had so many questions and he didn’t know what to ask first. "Since when are we dating-? Wait, you talked to my mother? And Granger and Weasley? How long have they known? When were you going to tell ME this important tidbit of information? Wait why the hell did you shove me in the closet last time your friends came over if it wasn’t even a secret? I thought you were ashamed of me! I thought, I thought-“ he turns away rapidly at that point quickly rubbing his eyes because he’ll be damned if he lets Harry see him cry.

Then he spins around again as the last few minutes catch up with him, “Did you just say you love me?” He whispers.

Harry, by this point looks thoroughly rebuked. "I do,” he murmurs, warily approaching Draco who looks a bit wrecked. His eyes are red and watery with unshed tears, his hair a mess from the apparition, and his face flushed from his angry interrogation. Harry slowly pulls him into his arms and squeezes him tightly. They stand there for several minutes as their heart rates slow, Harry resting his head against Draco’s, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

After a minute Draco groans, “you do realize you just outed us to the entire wizarding world in the middle of our office.”

Harry just chuckles, and Draco pushes him away with a glare, “It’s going to be all over the papers tomorrow you know. Robards is going to _kill_ you.”

Harry just shrugs, “He won’t, and as for the papers, I don’t care.”

Draco had to mull that over for a moment, it was true that technically Harry wasn’t his boss, since Draco was only temporarily on loan to the Aurors from the department of Ministerial Efficiency And Transparency or MEAT for short, (because of course Hermione always had to come up with long and complicated names that summed up into bizarre acronyms). But he was still fairly certain that a Deputy Department Head and a regular clerk dating might be a bit frowned upon, especially if that Department Head was in charge of law enforcement and that clerk was a former criminal.

But Harry was just standing there smiling at him, and his eyes were so warm and filled with happiness that Draco decided to just give in. He grabbed the garment bag off the bed and set to changing his own attire.

Three hours later, he and Harry were sat at their highly sought after table in one of France’s most elegant restaurants, enjoying a nine course dinner of the most delicious dishes and a bottle of fine wine. They talked more that evening than they ever had before, the walls Draco had kept up around Harry finally coming down now that he knew where he stood. They returned to their room after to share another bottle of wine on the balcony, overlooking the glittering city and Eiffel Tower. Draco’s entire body was tingling with happiness and he shivered when Harry laced his fingers through his.

Harry mistaking the shiver for Draco being cold, pulled him inside their suite and ran them a bath in their large soaking tub. They cuddled and washed each other and kissed, long sensual kisses that were almost better than all the sex they’d shared in the past. When they were done, Harry wrapped Draco in a large fluffy towel, cast a wandless warming charm and scooped him up so he could carry him in his arms to their large bed.

Before Harry had even joined him on the bed, Draco was trembling in anticipation. He had never felt so loved or cherished as he did this night. Harry smiled at him, pulling one of Draco’s hands toward him and kissing each knuckle, he looked up again into his eyes and brushed a fringe of Draco’s hair back with his other hand. Then he slowly, without breaking eye contact opened Draco’s towel and pulled it away.

“So beautiful," he murmured, slowly raking his eyes up and down Draco’s body.

Draco couldn’t help but close his legs and pull them closer to his body a bit. Sex between them had always been a bit frenzied, with clothes being ripped off or simply pushed aside, and the two of them racing toward orgasm.

This was different, Harry was still wearing his robe, crouched over Draco who was fully exposed to his hungry gaze. Harry placed his hands on Draco’s knees, stopping him from pulling them any closer to his body.

“Oh no baby,” he cooed, his voice husky and raw, “spread your legs for daddy. Let me see all of you."

Draco shivered and whimpered, he couldn’t ever resist when Harry spoke to him like that. He relaxed his legs, and spread them wide, reveling in the delighted look that flashed through Harry’s eyes, the way he licked his lips and moaned.

“Put your hands above you head and grab onto the headboard,” Harry ordered, his voice was even rougher than before and Draco could see the red, leaking tip of his cock poking through the gap in his robe. His legs were trembling now. All he wanted was for Harry to bury himself inside him and fuck him into the mattress, but Harry seemed to have other plans.

He leaned down kissing Draco’s forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, and finally his lips. He kissed him deeply, cupping Draco’s face with both his strong hands, until Draco began bucking on the bed, trying to get friction against Harry’s robe for his desperately leaking cock.

“Uh uh uh sweetheart,” Harry whispered amused, “I’m just getting started with you, and you’re not going to come until I say so.”

Draco let out a high-pitched whine that he would be mortified to remember tomorrow, but immediately stilled his hips as he was told.

Harry rewarded him with another warm smile, and then dipped in again to begin sucking on his neck. He worked his way down his shoulders, each arm, and each individual finger. Then he worked back up to his chest, pausing to suck and bite each nipple as Draco’s leaked copious amounts of pre-cum on the bed and slowly became a whimpering mess.

By the time Harry finally reached his naval and began a path down, Draco was sure he has going to pass out from the lack of blood flow to his brain, so concentrated as it was inside his aching cock. He was desperate to reach down and give it just one little squeeze, anything to provide a little relief, but he kept his hands gripped to the headboard, knuckles turning white.

But then, just as Harry reached his cock he stopped, sitting up and grabbing one of Draco’s feet. He kissed the sole of Draco’s left foot and then the top, then the inside of his ankle, working his way back up. When he finally reached the inside of Draco’s groin he pulled away again, starting all over with the right foot while Draco cursed and moaned and felt tears pricking at his eyes.

When Harry reached the inside of his right groin he sat up fully and stepped away from the bed. Draco whined again, “Harry please," he cried.

“I’m sorry what was that?" Harry asked smiling and raising one eyebrow in a perfect copy of how Draco always did it to him. He stepped away from the bed then and returned a minute later with a bottle of lube.

 _Finally!_ Draco thought, as Harry climbed back onto the bed. "Pull up your knees darling," Harry instructed, "and keep them spread nice and wide for me."

Draco did as he was told and shut his eyes with relief, holding his breath and waiting for the feeling of cold lube to trickle onto him. But instead he felt a burning hot, soft, wet protrusion to his backside and opened his eyes in alarm. He looked down to see Harry’s face buried between his legs, his green eyes dancing wickedly, his mouth open wide around Draco’s hole, and his tongue thrusting deep inside him.

Draco had never been rimmed before and the sensations paired with Harry’s sexy face were too much for him. It wasn’t more than a minute or two before he felt his orgasm hit him like an explosion, his body convulsing on the bed, and his eyes blacking out for a moment. His cum shot all the way up onto his own face and he could taste himself on his tongue.

As he came to, he felt Harry running his hands up and down Draco’s sides, letting him calm down slowly. When Draco had finally caught his breath he realized Harry had pulled his arms down away from the headboard, and was gently massaging away the soreness from his hands and wrists that had been gripping the bed too tightly for so long.

Draco frowned, “you didn’t come,” he pouted.

“Oh I did," Harry smiled, “I brought myself off all over your beautiful face same as you, I couldn’t handle how sexy that little performance was.”

Draco flushed red and looked away, but Harry just pulled his face back towards him and kissed him lazily. "Don’t worry," he chuckled, "I cleaned you up after."

They held each other for a while, just caressing and kissing, half asleep, but not quite willing to doze off just yet, as they waited to get their second wind. Harry set an even slower pace this time, opening Draco up for him slowly, almost reverently. When he finally buried himself deep inside him, Draco nearly came again, but Harry placed a tight grip around the base of his cock and squeezed. Draco cried out then, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Harry kissed them away and set a slow, teasing pace.

Draco wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it before he began to beg Harry to go faster, but Harry only sped up to a moderate pace, and every time Draco got close, Harry would slow down just enough to bring him down again, until Draco was reduced to a trembling mess, digging his nails into Harry’s upper arms and begging him to just fuck him already.

“Ask daddy nicely baby and I’ll give it to you,” Harry breathed in his ear, slamming his hips forward forcefully once and then twice, before backing off again, “tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

Draco moaned and thrashed, Harry’s words shooting a bolt of electricity all the way from his cock to his toes. He’d never admitted how much he liked Harry’s dirty talk, or actively participated in his daddy kink. But Harry knew, of course he knew, because Draco couldn’t hide how much he trembled and leaked when Harry said those words, how hard and fast he came.

"Come on baby," Harry whispered, brushing back Draco’s hair and kissing his forehead, "I want to take care of you love, I want to make you come so hard. Tell me what you want, tell me who you need."

Draco, embarrassed but determined, squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, barely audible, “please daddy."

“Say it again,” Harry growled, stilling his hips, and tightening his arms around Draco.

Draco opened his eyes and was mesmerized by the sudden change in Harry’s demeanor. His eyes had darkened so much that only a hint of green could be seen around the rim, and he was panting, his arm muscles straining under the effort of holding himself still inside Draco.

Draco smiled, reveling in his newfound power to unravel Harry, and slowly bit down on his bottom lip. Harry watched the movement, and his cock twitched. Draco squeezed himself down hard around it and Harry moaned. Draco took advantage of the moment to lean his head back, baring his throat and batting his eyelashes a bit.

“Please daddy,” he whimpered, pulling his knees up higher and spreading his legs as wide as he could, just the way he knew Harry liked, “please fuck me hard daddy, fuck me so hard I-“ but before he could finish that sentence Harry was slamming into him, rocking the heavy bed forward into the wall and driving Draco’s shoulders back into the mattress.

Harry lifted Draco’s arse off the bed, nearly bending him in half as he set a punishing rhythm that hit Draco’s prostate on every stroke. Draco could barely breathe in this position and it thrilled him. Harry had both hands on his shoulders pinning him down onto the bed with all his weight and was pounding him into oblivion. Draco could feel his orgasm coming on fast and as he tipped over the edge he heard Harry cry out and spasm, fluid gushing out deep inside him and spilling out down his backside. Draco was once again coated in his own fluids, his arse clamped down so hard with the force of his climax that Harry couldn’t even pull out.

It took them even longer the second time to come back down, and for Draco to relax enough for Harry to pull free. He cleaned them up with a wandless spell, and for once Draco was too tired to call him a show-off for doing so.

It was a little while later, when they were all curled up, Draco on his left side with his back pressed into Harry’s chest, that he reached down to twine his fingers through the hand wrapped securely around his middle. He listened to the slow even breathing of the man behind him, and when he was absolutely sure he was asleep he whispered, "I love you too Harry."

He didn’t see the brilliant smile that lit up the room behind him, but he felt the squeeze on his hand and the contented sigh against his back. He was terrified for a moment, but then Harry pulled him even closer and kissed his neck again. He smiled a little himself after that.

-The End


End file.
